This competitive renewal application requests 5 additional years support for 4 post-doctoral trainees in cerebrovascular disease (stroke). The last 5 years of funding under the T32 Training Grant mechanism has resulted in significant growth in our program on many fronts. Continued funding of this Stroke Program Training Grant will allow us to train ethnically diverse researchers and physician-scientists who will make an impact in treating this disease. Our overall goal is to help accomplish improved care of stroke patients by mentoring clinician-scientists who will dedicate their careers to investigating the pathophysiology and epidemiology of cerebrovascular disease and the application of this knowledge to new therapeutic advances. Our trainees' activities during their mentored two-year program ranges from bench to bedside, from the medical school lecture hall to Emergency Departments and paramedic stations, and from computerized databases to the community. The current faculty and their areas of special focus includes James Grotta MD (director, laboratory and clinical research in acute stroke therapy), Sean Savitz MD (co-director, laboratory, stem cell research), Jaroslaw Aronowski PhD (animal stroke models and inflammatory response to injury), Xiurong Zhao MD (animal stroke models and inflammatory response to injury), Kachikwu Illoh MD (neuro-immulogy), Nicole Gonzales MD (stroke prevention and clinical trial design), Jon Tyson (clinical research training, education). The program also includes a rich network of laboratory and clinical collaborators, and a history of academically productive graduates. The trainees have three primary spheres of activity; the development and execution of individual research projects, participation in clinical research protocols, and care of stroke patients at Hermann Hospital where trainees supervise and teach neurology residents and sharpen their academic skills. Potential trainees must have completed a neurology residency and demonstrate a commitment to a career carrying out research in cerebrovascular disease. Each fellowship will last two years.